1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device having a conductive structure, and more particularly to a semiconductor device having a conductive structure contacting a data storage device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Data can be stored into or read from a resistance memory device by applying heat at a predetermined position of the resistance memory device. For generating a local heating at the predetermined position of the resistance memory device, the resistance memory device may include a conductive structure serving as a heating electrode. As such, a conductive structure that can provide a high heating efficiency for the resistance memory device is needed.